


【警探組】和文化體驗 (下)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 上篇在這裡→https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465319希望這盤肉大家吃了會喜歡。※鞘繼畫的和服真是太辣了，我跪求大家都要去看看↓https://twitter.com/saya_tsugu/status/1115777676520775682?s=21





	【警探組】和文化體驗 (下)

　　康納沒有動。

　　警用仿生人以為難的語氣說：「漢克，雖然我願意配合你的性癖，但是租借來的和服必須好好地歸還才行，我希望你能先保證不將它們弄髒。」

　　這個「弄髒」是怎麼個弄髒法就讓人很有遐想空間，這位安卓的語氣一向起伏明顯，他用強調的力道說出那個詞語，還搭配上一個微微偏頭的動作，就像是在為一件案子徵詢上司的認同意見。

　　漢克陷入了兩難，他的視線不住在康納掩得嚴嚴實實的頸項和因跪坐而被布料繃緊的大腿線條處流連，他甚至都知道這套衣服底下哪裡有幾個可愛的小黑點。天知道他多想立刻拆開這套服裝然後讓它半掛在康納身上進行後面的事──老男人就愛這種若隱若現的色情感！

　　「老天，你不是最聰明的安卓嗎？我想你一定有好方法的對吧？」思考不出來那就乾脆不思考，漢克有點無賴地將球丟回給康納：「就算弄髒我也顧不得了！」

　　被警督拉過去的RK800做了個像是掙扎的微小動作，但是這件衣物對於行動上來說造成了一定程度的阻礙，使他沒有什麼懸念地落入了熟悉的人類懷抱中。

　　「乖點……」漢克表現得比平時還要積極，他在康納的後腰摸索，一面試圖將那條帶子的結解開一面叼住眼前康納的領子，試著用牙齒去掀它。

　　模控生命真是不可思議。老警官再一次讚嘆了他們在「仿真」上的追求，康納現在暖得像個剛從溫泉池裡爬出來的人類，他湊著仿生人肌膚的鼻端能嗅到那股帶著細微硫磺氣息的熱度。

　　「請別太用力，盡量不要在布料上留下牙痕。」康納仰著下頷提醒，漢克貼著他因為發音而震動的喉結，突然有種想啃上一口的調皮衝動，於是他就做了。

　　「我有分寸。」

　　漢克終於打開了那個結，然後三兩下扯鬆，康納仔細拉得平整的和服衣領就這麼從兩邊散開來，露出裡面的黑色繻袢及固定用的腰紐。

　　「嘖，還有個結……」漢克的耐心即將耗罄，他察覺到在這樣的姿勢下實在不方便剝衣服，所以抱著安卓滾了半個圈，將對方壓進軟軟的被子裡，滿意道：「這樣好多了。」

　　平常會自己寬衣的康納今天卻顯得特別被動，漢克奮戰了一會才終於在深色的衣物裡剝出了一具白花花的安卓，他正打算餓虎撲羊，RK800就在此時用手臂擋住了臉偏過頭去，以特別軟、特別欲拒還迎的腔調說：「別這樣，請溫柔一點……」

　　老安德森的雞皮疙瘩頓時都起來了。

　　「你什麼毛病？」他哭笑不得地捏了一把仿生人的腮邊肉：「又是什麼奇怪的新模組嗎？停下！」

　　康納放下手，轉回來時表情甚至還有點嚴肅：「副隊長不是喜歡和風嗎？我歸納您瀏覽過的日產色情影片，大致就是這個風格──或者您想讓我使用日語也可以，為了給您帶來更美妙的體驗，我可以嘗試。」

　　「你個混蛋安卓，什麼時候查過我的上網紀錄！」漢克老臉一紅，隨即惡狠狠地說：「不需要！以後也不准幹這種事！」

　　「哦。」

　　「怎麼不說『明白』了？」漢克戳他：「這可不是面對上司該有的言行！」

　　康納立刻聽話地端正了態度：「明白了，副隊長。」

　　「嗯，明白就好。現在，快來摸摸它，」反正他倆幾乎啥都做過了，漢克對著仿生人說葷話也越來越沒有障礙：「它可想你了。」

　　康納的手被人類的引導著，隔著浴衣和內褲摸到了漢克蓄勢待發的下體，康納動動手指，他對這東西非常熟悉了，它在各種狀態下的相關數據都儲存在最新警用型的記憶體裡。

　　他當然也非常清楚如何碰觸會讓漢克感到舒服。

　　老男人在安卓的雙手服侍下發出滿意的哼哼聲，康納的指甲圓潤，從布料外刮過敏感點的時候都讓漢克心中那點隔靴搔癢的感覺更加升騰一分，他很快就脹得受不了：「勒得老子難受，放手放手，我要脫了。」

　　「漢克，你想要我吸它嗎？」康納認真問，還不忘補充：「我剛才已經做完了口腔內部的自潔。」

　　「……你想吸就來吸啊？」漢克露出牙齒笑。

 

 

　　漢克盤腿坐了起來，解開內褲束縛的碩大陽物從浴衣下方露出來挺立著，康納衣衫半褪露著肩頭趴在他的大腿上，順著形狀輕輕撫著上面的青筋。RK800選擇從根部開始舔，用他渾身上下最精密的儀器之一緩慢地沾濕那根陰莖，靈巧的舌尖像動物給親近的對象舔毛那樣理順了灰白色的捲毛，照顧了底下沉沉的囊袋，逐漸湧出的前液混著仿生唾液使柱身看上去變得潤澤而不再那麼猙獰，康納柔軟的嘴唇朝上漸漸親過去，往滴出露水的源頭吮了一口。

　　漢克嘆道：「太棒了……好孩子，含它。」

　　康納順從地打開口腔納入了男性的象徵，漢克的尺寸超出平均，但他是沒有咽反射的仿生人，那種喉嚨被巨根頂得眼淚汪汪快要吐出來的情態，他若是想做的話也能模擬，但康納不常這麼做。他替漢克口交時通常相當沉靜而專注，像在用口裡的每一處給這大傢伙分析建模，並且時不時往上瞟一眼看看人類的反應──漢克愛死他這樣了，明明吃得嘖嘖有聲，連臉頰都戳得變了形，還一副矜持的性冷感模樣，這反差總是讓他更硬。

　　康納忽然一個深含，模仿著吞嚥的動作用喉嚨口帶著皺褶的軟肉來回擠壓柱頭，伴隨著加大的吸吮力道，彷彿要直接從裡面榨出什麼。

　　「媽的，你這是要把我的魂吸出來……」漢克揉著那顆褐色的腦袋，爽得幾乎要繳械的時候，康納忽然用恰到好處的力道掐住了他的命根子底端：「我並不介意吞下您的精液，但是為了我們的行程，恕我必須做好對您射精次數的管理。」

　　「操！操你的康納！」漢克胡亂叫著，憋得滿臉通紅：「你最好快打開屁股，不然我就……」

　　沒等他說出要怎麼做，康納就自己流暢躺下了，安卓還不忘在臀部和衣服間墊了一條摺疊好的白色大浴巾，在上面張開自己的雙腿：「我準備好了，副隊長。」

　　淺肉紅色的仿生器官底下不遠處是顏色同樣乾淨的穴口，一縮一縮地泌著潤滑液體。漢克想都不想，扶著硬得發疼的下身插進去，一次進不到底，他頂了幾下，總算是整根沒入。

　　康納的神情在此時才有了變化，用嘴服務漢克並不會讓他的機體有實質意義上的快感，但是性愛組件被進入就會有了──配套系統開始運轉，不協調的電流以絕妙的節奏刺激中樞，「快樂」這樣的反饋不斷沖刷堆積上來，佔去了大半的內存。

　　某方面來說，模控生命針對異常仿生人而設計的原裝出廠性愛組件和毒品差不多，體驗過的安卓紛紛感嘆還是老家的產品最好，不只是軟體，硬體跟外面那些便宜的仿製貨也完全不是一個等級。

　　這套系統某方面上解放了安卓的「心」他們平常想說卻又因為種種原因沒說的話在此狀態下變得很容易脫口而出，即便是最先進機型之一的RK800也是一樣。康納哼哼著發號施令要漢克去頂弄自己內部的某些節點，還對速度和力道都有要求，人類在他的安卓指示下賣力挺腰揮汗取悅他的小安卓，時不時故意吊一下胃口或假裝沒聽懂，讓康納斷斷續續地重複那些十分助興的詞語。

　　「快點……再快點……我要、我快要──」

　　漢克突然起了壞心思，他捏住那根一跳一跳的仿生陰莖，拇指壓在鈴口處：「今晚打算去幾次？敢限制我，就讓你也嘗嘗這滋味！」

　　「不，不要這樣，體液倒流可能會導致──啊！」康納驚呼，因為漢克不但不鬆手而且還用指甲摳起了那個小孔，仿生人全身顫抖，隨著一聲綿長的呻吟，漢克手裡的組件開始自上而下褪去顏色，露出素白的原型和幾道隱隱泛著藍光的平滑接縫。

　　「不要──」康納的低叫帶了點淒厲的味道：「別……看！」

　　漢克也沒想到這樣會讓康納的性愛組件皮膚層消失，還以為自己真把它玩壞了，他連忙放手的同時那被限制了一段時間的仿生組件汩汩湧出了乳白色的液體。

　　「你有沒有事？」他摸摸安卓的臉：「我只是想開個玩笑……」

　　「自檢正常，沒有損壞。」康納看起來居然有點 **生氣** ，不過他的仿生陰莖倒是很快恢復了肉色，安卓用毫無自覺的情色動作撫著自己的東西，忽然低落下來：「很抱歉讓您看見了這種樣子……」

　　「不是，該是我道歉吧？」漢克懵了。

　　「副隊長只是想以牙還牙而已，這對人類來說也是情趣的一種。」康納說：「可是我卻露出了素體，這實在是太羞恥了，還嚇到了你。」

　　他似乎對皮膚層暫時消失的事情非常介意，漢克在他的反覆強調裡終於明白了一點：比起露出素體的羞恥，康納彷彿更在乎他的觀感。

　　「蠢蛋安卓。」漢克忍不住將康納柔韌的身軀壓折成了一個適合衝刺的姿勢，在有韻律的抽插中對他說：「你不用擔心，我甚至還覺得那東西的樣子還有點別樣的……唔……可愛？新鮮？」

　　「就我所知你不是機性戀。」康納攀著漢克的背，委屈的情緒尚未完全平復：「如果讓你看見了不像人類的模樣，我擔心……哈啊……」

　　「你啥時給我做了性向測試？」漢克頂得更大力了，他咬著牙笑：「我以前還覺得自己是最純正的那種直男呢！要大胸跟細腰翹臀，最好還要金髮！」

　　「副隊長要是喜歡金髮……我可以……」

　　「逗你呢。分什麼機性戀同性戀異性戀的，沒有意義。」漢克親他的鎖骨，帶著滿滿的安撫之意：「用你聰明快速的小腦袋想想，我現在在操誰？」

　　「……」

　　「回答。」

　　「副隊長在操我。」康納說完，感到組件裡的陽物像是亢奮一樣越發快了起來。

　　「是的……小傻子，我在操 **你** 。」漢克提著仿生人的兩條腿，「現在……我要把今晚寶貴的第一發灌進去了……接好，哼嗯！」

　　「啊……」

　　康納還真的很努力地將人類精液含在後穴裡，但他自己分泌的東西也不少，水漬沿臀縫滴落，被他身下的大毛巾吸收。

　　漢克抽了紙來替他擦，中途掀起浴巾看了一下：「衣服沒弄濕。」

　　康納先是恍惚，然後眉毛舒展鬆了一口氣，漢克被他的微表情撩撥得心頭癢癢，不住摩娑著安卓的身軀：「待會再來一發可以吧？」

　　「可以。」康納抬手將有點亂了的頭髮拂回原位，老安德森饒有興致地觀察他，仿生人的雙臂還套在和服衣袖裡，總共三層。黑色、帶有花紋的藏青、最外面是酒紅，三種偏深的色調襯著康納的肌膚，越發顯得他白，那些星星點點的小痣像灑在香滑奶酪上的巧克力醬，吸引著人的唇舌去品嘗。

　　「能不能弄個吻痕出來？」漢克提了要求，康納配合地在他吸吮的力道下將那塊皮膚層模擬出一個嫣紅的痕跡，漢克覺得好玩：「我以前怎麼就沒想到？」

　　「如果副隊長想看的話，這是我們第一次進行性行為的時候──」

　　康納攤平四肢，身上浮現出了幾個牙印和吻痕，漢克還沒看仔細，那些愛痕便淡去了，然後在其他地方出現了更多的印記：「第二次的、第三次的……」

　　安卓將每回歡愛的紀錄寫進記憶體裡，他的身上無處不被漢克愛撫舔吻過，康納一隻手滑出衣袖以便轉過身給人類看：「後面也有。」

　　他形狀優雅的蝴蝶骨上有如幻燈片播放一樣淡出淡入許多紅痕，好似風捲櫻花，肆意飄飛。

　　「太神奇了……」漢克按住康納的腰骨，RK800感覺到有什麼熱燙的物事頂上了他的腿根，於是他伏低身體，分開跪著的雙腿並翹高臀部。

　　看著用肢體語言邀請他的仿生愛人，漢克當然不會客氣。他特別喜歡這個體位，從後面緊緊箍著康納的肩頸形成壓制狀態，體毛濃密的健碩胸腹貼合光滑的仿生皮膚，每一下入進去都可以感受到不只是緊窄滑溜的裡面，連那對嫩嫩的臀瓣都收緊了在擠壓他，實在是快活。

　　雖然和服沒濕，但終究是弄亂了。它在康納的手肘、臉頰和膝蓋底下起皺凌亂，仿生陽具蹭著粗糙的毛巾，帶來了難以言喻的額外刺激。

　　「你真棒，寶貝兒……」漢克只有在這種時候才會這麼叫康納，忘情的人類揉搓著安卓的乳頭，在他後頸輕輕啃咬。

　　「副隊長……嗯，副隊長……」

　　「這是你的性癖嗎？老是用職稱喊我。」漢克緩慢地進出，「我上司的身分讓你興奮嗎？我明明讓你叫我名字的。」

　　「喔……我……我不知道。」RK800誠實地說，他沒想過這個問題，在性愛程式的影響下他的任何反應和言語並沒有經過太多的計算，換言之可以稱之為安卓的下意識表現：「……或許？」

　　「沒關係，你可以慢慢想。」

　　兩人的腰互相配合著扭動，漢克先是採取了用腰小幅度畫著圈搗進去的方式，後來動作漸大，挾著簡直恨不得將陰囊都送進去的氣勢以下體拍打康納的屁股，擊出了響亮的聲音。

　　「我又要射了……」

　　「好的、好的……」康納繃緊身體，迎接了第二波澆灌。

 

 

　　「今晚就只能兩次。」安卓這麼說著，想要翻身起來卻被按住，他擺出正經的表情：「漢克，我是認真的。」

　　「好吧。」康納不願運行性愛系統的時候漢克也不想強迫他，渾身鬆泛過的人類將他翻過來親：「給我個熱情的晚安吻總行吧？」

　　「唔……」

　　之後的數分鐘他們都在接吻，纏纏綿綿溫存了好一陣子，康納才建議漢克再去沖個澡好準備睡覺。

　　漢克去了，出浴室的時候赫然發現榻榻米上鋪著的那套亂糟糟和服居然恢復了平整，一絲多餘的皺摺都沒有。

　　「你剛剛做了什麼？」

　　或許是剛才性事裡漢克的話解開了他的心結，RK800抬起手大方地裸露出掌心的白色皮膚層：「我升高這裡的溫度稍微熨了一下。」

　　「……還真有夠方便啊！」

　　「是的。」康納彷彿有點小得意，他也去浴室清理了一下機體，然後在漢克的要求下和他滾進一個被窩裡睡──就像下午時那樣。

　　「呼……晚安。」

　　警用仿生人在他耳邊細語「明天我會在七點半叫醒你，替你著裝，最晚八點要到餐廳，然後……」

　　漢克握住了康納的嘴：「明天的事明天再說，我睏了。」

　　「好。」

　　「乖，休息吧小子，我有預感這會是趟開心的旅程。」漢克揉了一把他的安卓。

　　「我也是。」

　　熄燈沒多久以後漢克就沉沉睡去，康納也闔上了眼睛進入待機，昏暗的房間裡只有鑲嵌在他額角的一圈瑩瑩藍光流轉著，如同溫柔淌過歲月的潺潺小河。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　爽了，和服PLAY寫了，咬咬寫了，背後壓緊緊的體位寫了，幻燈片(X)寫了，新婚蜜月寫了，康康的隱藏性癖跟騷話老漢也寫了，與其說老漢會被榨乾不如說我才是被榨乾(腦汁意味)的那個！  
> 　　但是很爽！耶！


End file.
